Parâmetro
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Bella era tudo o que ela não poderia ser. E ela não podia competir com isso. Tanya/Edward/Bella.


**Título:** Parâmetro.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper:** Edward/Tanya.

**Descrição:** Bella era tudo o que ela não poderia ser. E ela não podia competir com isso. Tanya/Edward/Bella.

**Disclaimer:** SM tem tudo. Não há direitos contestados quando posto isso aqui.

**N/A: Bem, eu escrevi essa história. Porque, se você remover a camada de futilidade, Tanya não é extremamente diferente de nós.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

Ela nunca imaginou o quanto custaria a ela vir ao casamento. Na verdade, ela apenas havia aceitado por Esme e Carlisle. Alice não gostava dela, Rosalie gostava apenas de si mesma, Jasper era muito distante para gostar de alguém além de Alice e sua família, e Emmett até era engraçado, mas eles nunca conseguiram manter uma conversa longa o suficiente para se consideraram próximos.

Todos diziam que o coração de um vampiro — ou vampira, como no caso dela — não podia mais bater ou ser magoado. Mas quando ela viu Edward naquele altar foi impossível não sorrir. Irina e Kate estavam ao seu lado. Na fileira da frente, estava Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e Emmett. Cada um estava de mãos dadas com o seu parceiro, talvez relembrando os seus próprios casamentos e compartilhando daquele momento elementar que ela nunca teve. Ela sorriu porque ele estava lindo e radiante, feliz como nunca e aquilo parecia transbordar por todo o lugar e chegar até ela. Por um momento então, o sorriso dele se tornou mais brilhante e ela pensou que ele a tinha visto e estava sorrindo para ela.

Isso até que a música começou a tocar.

Todos então ficaram de pé e se viraram para onde a noiva estava. Ela fez os movimentos mecanicamente. Bella começou a andar pelo tapete e Tanya não pôde não sentir um pouco de inveja. A garota era linda. Ela tinha um corpo pequeno que fazia com que ela parecesse frágil e delicada. Que homem não gosta de mulheres frágeis e delicadas? E tímidas também, é claro. Bem, o que ela queria dizer mesmo é como _Edward_ não gostaria de uma mulher tímida, delicada, frágil e linda? Como Edward não gostaria de Bella? É claro que Bella não deveria ter uma risada estranha e escandalosa como a dela e também não deveria dizer o que pensava. Bella deveria sempre colocar os outros acima de si mesma. Uma pequena altruísta.

A mão dela deveria ser pequena, e, quando Edward a envolvesse com sua própria mão, ela sumiria, envolta pelos dedos compridos dele e pela palma larga. A mão dela não deveria ser como a de Tanya, com os dedos tão compridos quanto os de Edward. Aliás, nada dela era como Tanya. Seria então por isso que Edward gostou tanto da garota?

Tanya comprimiu os lábios ao ver Bella chegar até o altar. Ela sentiu uma mão atrás de suas costas. Era Kate.

— Você está bem? — sua irmã sussurrou assim que sentaram.

— Claro. — Tanya sorriu para ela.

Durante toda a cerimônia, Tanya manteve um sorriso brilhante em seus lábios. Ninguém precisava saber o que ela estava pensando ou sentindo.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora de cumprimentar os noivos, Tanya se jogou nos braços de Edward, sentindo o aroma familiar dele. Era o cheiro de lar, doçura e amor. Ela envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele e por alguns segundos e aquilo pareceu eterno. Por um curto e efêmero momento, ela se permitiu fingir e crer que era ela que estava ali com ele, se casando e recebendo os convidados. Era ela que estava tendo o momento mais feliz da sua vida.

— Ah, Edward — ela disse, repreendendo um suspiro. — Eu senti a sua falta.

Mas então ela sentiu as mãos de Edward. Elas faziam com que ele se esquivasse cuidadosamente do abraço.

— Já faz bastante tempo, Tanya. Você parece bem. — Ele usou aquele tom cordial que Tanya odiava. Era tão não-Edward. Não havia aquele calor aconchegante que ele transmitia em cada fala, fazendo com que elas parecessem quase uma prece. A fantasia de Tanya foi por água a baixo. Edward havia se casado, _e a noiva não era ela._

— E você também. — Ela forçou mais um de seus sorrisos.

— Deixe-me apresenta-los a minha esposa — ele disse. Mais uma vez, a realidade veio como um tapa na cara de Tanya. O rosto satisfeito dele por informar aquilo doía mais do que qualquer coisa que ela já havia sentido antes, exceto a perda de sua mãe. Parecia que a qualquer momento ela ia deixar um soluço escapar ou uma lágrima. Mas ela era uma vampira, e vampiros não choravam. — Tanya — ele disse, usando pela primeira vez um tom caloroso, quente e gentil para pronunciar o nome dela. Mas o que veio a seguir a partiu ao meio: —, esta é a minha Bella.

E então, quando ela achou que não poderia suportar mais segurar aquele sorriso nos lábios, ouviu-se dizendo:

— Bem-vinda a família, Bella.

A sua voz quase trincou. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito, e essa foi uma das muitas vezes que o aperto se repetiu no Grande Dia.

No Grande Dia da vida de Edward. Com _Bella_.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
